


Safe & Sound

by xXQueenofDragonsXx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Could Be Canon, Dark (ish), Dead Ginny Weasley, Grief/Mourning, I Made Myself Cry, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sibling Bonding, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?, dead harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXQueenofDragonsXx/pseuds/xXQueenofDragonsXx
Summary: Teddy, James, Albus, and Lily  visit Harry and Ginny in the graveyard.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter, Teddy Lupin & Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin & James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin & Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Safe & Sound

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
** **When I said, "I'll never let you go”  
** **When all those shadows almost killed your light**

 **  
****I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
** **But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

The eleven-year-old James Sirius Potter placed a bouquet of flowers on each grave he passed in the Godric's Hollow Cemetery. Teddy stood beside him as he walked, his hair it's natural golden-brown and his face unusually somber, he was holding Albus' hand while Lily clung to James'. The four of them were unnaturally silent as they walked, the only sounds being the quiet shuffling of feet as they made their way through the empty cemetery. 

  
  
The graveyard was so orderly, he couldn't help but notice, with rows upon rows of whitish-gray marble extending outwards from the perfectly clipped but lifeless grass. It was hard to believe that below each tombstone was the resting place of a person who once lived. A human being who had breathed the same air as they did, ones who wept, smiled, laughed, and loved as they did. 

James let a small wisp of a smile pass over his lips, their parents would've hated this place. Harry Potter, who hated all things dull and simple and Ginny Potter née Weasley who rolled her eyes at all things normal or ordinary, and lived for the thrills, wonders, and joys of life. Both Mum and Dad, who loved to be impulsive and could never be still a moment, would've hated to be in a place so dark, dull, and gloomy. It was ironic how it ended up being their final resting place. 

**Just close your eyes  
** **The sun is going down  
** **You'll be alright**

 **  
****No one can hurt you now  
** **Come morning light  
** **You and I'll be safe and sound**

He read the names of each stone as he passed. _Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks Lupin, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._ His eyes began to tear up as they passed by their grandparent's graves. _James Fleamont Potter, Lily Jasmine Evans Potter._ Sat right beside their friend's graves, carvings of a stag, wolf, doe, and a dog, hardly noticeable at first glance, were etched onto each one. 

James was only just holding in his tears at this point, though the tears already ran freely down Teddy's face, having begun the moment they passed his parent's grave. James gave him a watery smile, which he returned shakily. Finally, the group made it to the last one in that row, the one which they were looking for. James kneeled down on the grass, Lily, Albus, and Teddy sitting beside him. James leaned over, tracing the names with his fingers. 

_Harry James Potter_

_July 31, 1980 - July 10, 2009_

_Beloved Father_

_Darling Husband_

_Devoted Friend_

_... ..._

_The world isn’t split into_

_good people and the bad._

_We’ve all got both light and dark inside us._

_What matters is the part we choose to act on._

_That’s who we really are._

And below it...

_Ginevra Molly Potter Weasley_

_August 11, 1981 - July 10, 2009_

_Precious Mother_

_Faithful Companion_

_Loving Wife_

... ...

_We cannot choose our fate,_

_but we can choose others._

_Be careful in knowing that._

Tears were running freely now, and a quick glance at the others showed the same. He caught Teddy's eye, who nodded, taking out something from his hoodie passing it to James, who seized it with shaking hands. It was a photograph of when they still were a complete family, taken only a week before tragedy struck. In the picture, James was sitting on his Dad's shoulders with a wide grin on his face, Teddy stood beside Dad - his hair a pale purple and was smirking at the camera, Albus was smiling softly from where he resided in Dad's arms, while Lily slept peacefully in Mum's arms. All of them blissfully unaware of what will happen in only a week's time.

**Don't you dare look out your window  
** **Darling everything's on fire  
** **The war outside our door keeps raging on  
**

 **Hold on to this lullaby  
** **Even when the music's gone  
** **Gone**

Slowly, James reached out, placing the photograph atop the many bouquets of flowers left at the tomb. Most were left by witches and wizards that wished to say goodbye to their savior while the rest were left by close friends and family. Either way, the photo beamed up at them, and he watched as Teddy stuck it there with a sticking charm, ensuring it won't be moved. 

"You can go first," Teddy croaked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

James nodded, turning back to face his parent's tombstone. "Hey, Mum, Dad, " he murmured, "It's James, your favorite." A small snort escaped Albus' lips, and a ghost of a smile appeared on Lily's. "I'm here with Teddy, Al, and Lil's. It's been six years, did you know?"

Six years since his parent's death, six years since he last laid eyes on them both living and breathing. It was hard to believe that so much time had passed. He could still picture the heartbroken look on Aunt Hermione's face when she broke the news to them, kept hearing the heartwrenching scream Teddy let out upon spotting their bodies. James just wanted to curl up in a corner and cry, to mourn the loss of his parents and protectors. But he had his siblings to look out for, and he wasn't about to leave them alone. Even Teddy, who had been so strong for all of them when he had just lost the second pair of parents he ever had, James would look out for him too.

He swallowed, wiping away at his tears before continuing. "I miss you so much, we all do. Sometimes, I keep turning around, thinking that you're going to enter the room to scold me about breaking one of those stupid vases that Mrs. Dursley sends every year."

"Then I realize, I remember that you're not there and never will be again." Teddy placed a hand on his shoulder, and James leaned into him, squeezing both of his sibling's hands tightly in his. 

"And do you know what's worse?" He asked, his voice trembling, "I think I'm forgetting you." Next to him, Teddy let out a faint sob which he tried to stifle by biting down on his lips in a way that was hard enough to draw blood, "every day I remember less and less of you, but I don't _want_ to forget you."

He stopped for a moment, trying to regain control of his tears. "I'm going to Hogwarts in a week," he murmured, brushing strands of his auburn hair out of his eyes, "I got my letter a few days ago. I'm really excited, but nervous too. Teddy tells me that's normal, though." His gaze drifted down, and he blinked away his tears, "I just wish you could be there with me."

**Just close your eyes  
** **The sun is going down  
** **You'll be alright**

 **No one can hurt you now  
** **Come morning light  
** **You and I'll be safe and sound**

****"I love you," he whispered, and through his tears, James smiled. "And I know you're watching over us, and I'll do my best to make you proud, we all will." He said, meeting Teddy's, Albus', and Lily's gazes individually, who all murmured their agreement.

"We love you, Mummy and Daddy," Lily piped up, her voice soft.

Albus nodded, "We love you so much, we miss you!"

"We'll watch over each other," Teddy promised, a small smile growing on his face. "I promise."

And together, the four cried. The pain they felt since their parent's death flowing out of each of them with every single drop. Maybe it would never fully disappear, and that was fine with him. Because, through it all, James knew that they had each other, that they were all safe and sound, and that was what mattered the most.

**Just close your eyes  
** **You'll be alright**

 **Come morning light  
** **You and I'll be safe and sound...**


End file.
